Inostrancevia
Inostrancevia were carnivorous therapsids reptile, the dominant form of life before the dinosaurs arose. It belongs to a family known as Gorgonopsia, and were top predators of the Permian Period. During this period, the continents were joined together in the supercontinent Pangaea, when the world had one vast ocean. Like other members of its family, Inostrancevia has saber-like teeth, which allows it to kill its prey. It was not known if Inostrancevia either laid eggs, or gave birth to live young like mammals do today. They don't even know if Inostrancevia and the rest of its family members had fur, or they were fur-less like other reptiles. However, their reign would soon end when the worst mass extinction began at the end of the Permian Period, when over 90% of all life died out. Although a few mammal-like reptiles survived (Dicynodonts, Cynodonts, and Therocephalians) and ruled the early Triassic, Inostrancevia and its family members didn't survive the extinction due to most of its prey being extinct. However, with Inostrancevia and its family members gone, they left the gap for many animals to fill it. The only way you can see Instrancevia is the bones they left behind in the fossil record. Battle vs. Venator (by Red243) The Venator was walking towards the arena, and the bestiarius was walking with him. The Crowd was cheering in the Roman Colosseum, and the Venator doesn't know why. The Venator picked up a spear from the ground and says in Greek: Something tells me it is going to be different this time. The bestiarius also picked up a whip from the ground in order to corner the animal that they would be facing in the arena. The Venator had only hoped that he would not faced an elephant, since elephants could crush him with it's weight. Then the Roman Emperor walked to his seat, and was ready to tell everyone this news. Then the Roman Emperor said to the everyone loudly in Greek: Everyone, the Venator will be facing an animal that wasn't like any animal you ever seen. Hearing the news shocked the Venator, but was relief that he would not be facing the elephant. However, as the gate was opened, something came out of the gate and went into the arena. It was an Inostrancevia, and it glared at the two warriors, seeing them as its meal. Both of them went closer to Inostrancevia, and the bestiarius tried to whipped the beast with his whip in his attempt to corner the beast. However, Inostrancevia being provoked by being whipped, tackled the bestiarius with it's body, knocking him off his feet. Then the Venator witness horribly as Inostrancevia bit the leg off of the bestiarius, causing him to scream in great pain. The ground where the bestiarius was laying was covered in blood due to the lost of his leg. In rage of his friend being badly wounded, the Venator poked the Inostrancevia in the eye with his spear. Then he pulled his spear from Inostrancevia's eye, causing it great pain due to the left eye being badly wounded. Then the Venator ran far enough distance from Inostrancevia to think of a new plan to kill to the beast. Then Inostrancevia ran towards the Venator, and began to open it's mouth in attempt to bit him hard with its sharp teeth. This was chance that the Venator was waiting for when Inostrancevia opened its mouth. He stabbed the Inostrancevia's throat with his spear before the beast could bit him. When Inostrancevia began to fell down, it roared softly with its last breath before it had died from the spear. The crowd was cheering after the battle was over, but the Venator ran towards the bestiarius to see if he was all right. However, he discovered that the bestiarius had already died due to blood lost, and infection. Realizing that he was too late to save the bestiarius, the Venator began to cried at the loss of his friend. Expert's Opinion While Inostrancevia was the top preadator and it was really strong, it couldn't compete with the Venator's human intellect, which ultimately leads to its downfall. In addition to that, When Inostrancevia opened it's mouth to attack it's pray, it could exposed itself to being stabbed in the throat with a spear. to see the original battle, votes, and weapons, click here Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Asian Warriors